Archangel
by spyrodoesminecraft
Summary: Issac, Rose, Samuel, and Firestorm are planned to go to the factory and everything turns out not the way Issac thinks. All the OC's are mine and the show belongs to Hasbro.


(This story has a lot of OC's, references from other things and video games, blood and gore, medium to strong sexual content, and heavy violence. This is just disclaimer #1. Disclaimer #2, this story is not for a weak stomach. Do not read this story if you have that.)

Issac, a Pegasus of Cloudsdale, was sitting outside on a bench, just a few feet way from the shop. His coat color was light blue, the mane was orange with a Big Macintosh's mane style, the eye color was blue, and his cutie mark was a black cog with lightning in the middle for an engineer of the S.C.A.F. (If you ask what S.C.A.F means, I don't know. I like the name and used it for a Dead Space reference.) He retired there from S.C.A.F four months ago. Issac is young for retiring from S.C.A.F. He is about 23 years old! Issac looked at his hooves in boredom while waiting for his three friends.  
"Sweet Celestia, how long are they shopping in there. You know that it doesn't take too long to get some food and some games." Issac said while rubbing his hoof against the bench. It was solid wood with some metal of unknown material. The metal was black and bone white. The three of the other Pegasi finally walks out of the store. It looks like they bought the entire store or the entire building.  
"Hi, Issac. Sorry for shopping the place for 30 minutes." Rose said. She was a tannish yellow color for her coat, a light purple mane with bangs, green colored eyes, and her cutie mark was a red rose. She blushed at Issac because she likes him a lot.  
"Rose went on a shopping spree again so I am sorry about that. I can't bucking control her when she goes to that." Samuel retorted. Rose grunts in anger. He was part of the S.C.A.F forces for a couple years till he retired. He is 30 years old since he retired. A scar was near his neck because of shrapnel flew and hit him. Now throughout Samuel's modern years, he suffers from PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. His coat color is gray, scarlet eyes, a yellow mane with a Mohawk style, and his cutie mark was a combat knife made out of Daedric material.  
"I can't find Prototype 2 and Doom 3: BFG Edition in there. I did found Wolfenstein 2009 but I already have that game." said Firestorm. He was a gamer but muscular. As little as you know, he works with the S.C.A.F forces more than playing video games. Video games are more of his hobby. Firestorm is just taking a vacation for a week. His coat color was light brown, the mane is black with Soarin's mane style, Amber eyes, and the cutie mark is a black cog for assault of Delta squad. His cutie mark was similar to Issac's cutie mark but without the lightning symbol in the middle. Rose smiled a way where everyone grows fear.  
"Who wants to go to the factory?" Rose asked. She twitched as her mind is under corruption.  
"Sure, Rose. I would like to go to the factory. I haven't seen some of my friends since two months ago." Samuel said. He scratched the back of his head with his hoof. Issac knows what's going on with her. She had her mind a little corrupted from whatever that corrupted her. She does, in fact, has this thing got worse as she feels uncomfortable about confessing it.  
"Rose, please snap out of it. You're going through this again." Issac ordered. He put his hooves around Rose's shoulders and shook her. She snapped out of it but she turned red. Firestorm gaped as he didn't even know.  
"Rose likes Issac?" Firestorm said. Samuel scoffed.  
"It's obvious. Rose was flirting with Issac so many times. He doesn't know because he had a little bit of head trauma while working with some of the electronics. I even know because how she acts around him." Samuel informed. He is correct but he made a guess because he didn't know either.  
"Hehe. Hi Issac." Rose said while looking away. Issac removed his hooves around Rose.

"Would you care to confess?" Issac asked with a harsh look in his face. Rose shook her head. Issac sighed.  
"Lets go to the factory, then." Samuel said.  
"Before we go, we have to put the stuff away." Firestorm said. They all nodded in reply. The four Pegasi started flying into the air and flew to their houses.  
**1 hour later...  
**They returned at the store. Time was 6:00 pm and the winds are blowing lightly. Rose looked around as she isn't gonna make it through.  
"We got everything at our houses now. Can we go to the factory before the place closes down immediately?" Issac asked.  
"Sure." Rose replied while chuckling maniacally. They flew to the factory immediately in an instant. At the factory, machinery was used and more Military Personal are shown. Rose landed first in front of the soldier.  
"Ma'am, please state your name before entering." the soldier ordered. These soldiers are more of juggernauts that are on patrol. Screw with them and your death will be quick and clean. Rose pulled out an Identity card of this factory to enter.  
"ID card is valid. Please enter at your own risk." the soldier said. They opened the door and the Pegasi walked in. The door closed behind them and beeping noises sounded out to lock the doors 3 times.  
"We're in." Rose said. Issac looked around.  
"Do you work here?" Samuel asked. Rose sighed.  
"I am a VIP for a week at this place. I don't work here at all but one of my friends work here." Rose replied. They walked in the hallways and the lights are dimmed a bit. A creepy feel for the three Pegasi and mist started fogging up the area heavily.  
"What the buck is in the air? It's making me a bit tired." Firestorm coughed.  
"I can't see a thing" Firestorm coughed. He started coughing up blood violently. Issac's expression is in a state of disgust.  
"That doesn't look good." Samuel said. He trotted to him and pulled out some pills. Firestorm looked at Samuel as he is in shock.  
"Please don't kill me." Firestorm said. Samuel shoved the two pills into his mouth. He pulled out his right hoof out of his mouth and placed it on the ground. Firestorm coughed and blood stopped coming out of his mouth.  
"Yeah don't tempt me to kill you. I will kill you if you say that again." Samuel said. Firestorm nodded. Rose looked around as she is trying to find something. She bent down as she looks around the floor. Samuel frowned.  
"Excuse me Rose but you are kinda blocking the way." Samuel said. She didn't respond and Rose looked on the ground for the key card in order to enter the room.  
"Hurry it up! I don't have all day!" Samuel ordered. He slapped Rose's flank and she stood up. She looked at Samuel in anger.  
"Don't slap my flank. I don't like to be sexually harassed like that." Rose retorted.  
"I can do whatever I want with my life. I can hurt you as much as I want but I don't like to do that. If I have to in my terms, then I can do it." Samuel yelled. Rose bent down again to look for the key card and shook her flank.  
"Then do it, Samuel. I know you will enjoy every piece of me." Rose flirted. Samuel backed away in fear. He shakes as he is afraid of doing what she said.  
"I haven't seen Samuel this scared in my life." Firestorm said while laughing. "He is headstrong but never been scared like this." Rose picked up the key card but it doesn't match the code.  
"Dang it. Doesn't match. Must keep looking." Rose said while dropping the card. She bent down for the third time and looked for the other card. Rose smiled.  
"Hey Firestorm. Would you do me a favor for this mare?" Rose asked in a weird tone. Issac stepped away in confusion and fear. He walked to Samuel to see if he's okay.  
"I'm not gonna say a word. I have never been creeped out like this." Samuel replied. Issac pulled out something for Samuel to keep his mind off completely.  
"Thanks Issac. I hope this will keep my mind off of what happened." Samuel said. Issac knows it is his Tablet. The Tablet is an Android tablet with lots of games, videos, and songs. The background picture shows the The Brotherhood Of Steel symbol that was so identical to the one in Fallout 3. However, the symbol is from Fallout 3 in 2007 (If the year was wrong, who cares. At least I tried to make a different year for this story.) but since the ponies want to recreate the game again, the recreation turned out to be a success. The graphics look like they are from Battlefield 3 and the mechanics are smooth. Parkour was excellent and the emptiness made it terrifying to gamers around. Now this feels like that went out of context. Let's get back to the story. Samuel started playing guncrafters on the tablet and uses the Aluminum weapon named the PPSH.  
**Meanwhile with Firestorm and Rose...**

Firestorm looked around in confusion.  
"Sure?" Firestorm puzzled. Rose giggled.  
"Slap my flanks." Rose ordered. "I feel like a naughty mare today. Need to relieve myself with a boy toy like you." Firestorm hesitated.  
"Come on Firestorm. I know you are gonna enjoy the pleasure."  
"The only feeling I feel is fear and I don't want to hurt you."  
"Hurting me? Ha! I know you're being sarcastic."  
"I'm not. I don't want to make you turn into a smut or something."  
"Enjoy what you got served with, Firestorm. This is a one time thing."  
"I refuse."  
"I will give you some of my sweet treats."  
"Is ice cream included?"  
"Ice cream with fudge and caramel."  
"Deal. Just make sure nopony is watching." Firestorm pulled up his right hoof and looks away. He doesn't like to be involved in such naughty things with some kind of deals but he does it anyway. He gently slapped Rose's flanks and she moaned lightly. She giggled lovingly.  
"Harder, friend. Make this naughty mare feel like what she's suppose to. I will give you more stuff if you keep this up." Rose said. She feels jolts of pain in her flank as Firestorm goes a little harder on her. _Sweet Celestia, if I have to do this to Rose again. I won't even accept another deal with her with naughty, dirty, smutty things. One of these days when I have to do this with my wife if I find one, I will know what to do. _Firestorm thought while slapping Rose's flanks even harder.  
"Mmmm" she moaned. Rose picks up the key card with the correct code.  
"Stop slapping my juicy flanks and lick my left cheek, big boy." Rose commanded. She stood up and Firestorm walked slowly to Rose. Firestorm did was Rose told him to do and nudged a bit. She grunts, moans very loudly, and started blushing harder as pleasure fills her veins.  
"We have to stop unless you want to go there?" Rose flirted. Firestorm stopped licking Rose's cheek and looks worn down. The pills might have symptoms or maybe after effects.  
"I have no stamina for that, Rose. Never suggest me that because I only done this for my deal. Can we get out of this room so we can see the factory because I don't want to go too far with you." Firestorm replied as he struggles to speak some words. The two walked towards Samuel and Issac with a smirk on their faces.  
"Did you find the correct key card, Rose?" Issac asked.  
"I did. Let's go before the machine sm-ah, uh. The guards catch you." Rose stuttered. Samuel turned off the tablet and gave it to Issac. Issac put it away into his bag with a lightning symbol. The four Pegasi walked to the door and Rose pulled out the key card. She swiped the card through the scanner and locks disengaged. The door opened and they walk in to the room. The fog gets a little thicker and harder to see but Rose said that was suppose to be some decontamination material going through the air. Lights are getting darker and the fog started clearing up. There is some rooms that have windows but nothing was shown. One room has a red stallion all tied up in a straitjacket and metal chains. He looked at Issac with mercy in his eyes.

"Why is there a stallion all chained up in that room, Rose?" Issac asked. Rose ignored the question and looked at a room with machinery moving. The machine has blood all over it as an accident happened.  
"We have more than you expect, Issac. This place is more different than remembered what it use to be." Rose said. She looks distant and looked at the machines. Issac was starting to get frightened of what's going through the process of everything here. She walks foward and opened the door. Inside was a room with a decontamination chamber. She puts on a gas mask for something to protect her face.  
"Rose, why do you have a gas mask on?" Samuel asked. The door closed and lights brightened up.  
"Decontamination process is now active. Please stand still for cleaning faster." the machine said. It spewed out gas out of the holes and this kind of gas is not to kill germs or viruses. It was rainbow colored to knock out anyone and Issac started hacking.  
"What the bucking hay is in this gas?" Issac asked. He coughed up massive amounts of blood.  
"Rose, what are you..." Firestorm fell to the ground. Knocked out cold with blood coming out of his mouth.  
"I am gonna kill you when I get back up, Rose. I will bucking slaughter you!" Samuel angered. He was gonna punch Rose but instead, Samuel threw up a lot blood and fell into it as his pulse slows down. Issac fell to the ground and struggled to stay awake. Rose picked up Issac's bag and put it on her. He closed his eyes as Issac goes into what he remembers as a coma.  
**30 minutes later with Samuel...  
**Samuel woke up with a mare holding him in fear. She has a scar right near her neck at the exact spot where Samuel got hit with shrapnel. The mane color was brown with a Fluttershy style, yellow coat, and her eyes are purple. Her eyes teared up.  
"Please get off me." Samuel demanded. She refused to listen but a door opened and soldiers walked in. Their suits are coated with blood and a few rainbows.  
"It's time for you to go, ma'am. It's time." one of the soldiers said. The two punched her hard and a clean knockout for her. They grabbed her and dragged her out of the door. The door locked itself two times. _What the buck is going on here! These lights are dimmed down and a pony crying for mercy? This place is never sadistic. _Samuel thought with a shiver down his spine. He stood up and walked to the window. Luckily, there are windows that you can see through but the glass is too thick. Bulletproof glass that is three inches thick. He looked through it and saw the mare that was holding him. She is near the machines and the soldiers grabbed her. They put her on a table and stabbed her stomach with a knife. She screamed as her colors got drained to a dark gray. They threw down the corpse of her as blood leaks out. One of the soldiers looked at Samuel and he ducked in cover.  
"Buck! They went sadistic and they want to kill me." Samuel said. He tilted his head to the left to make sure they aren't there. "Rose was right. This place changed than what it's use to be remembered." The soldiers opened the door and Samuel hold his breath. They looked around for him and walked in.  
"Find that stallion and dispose of him." one of the soldiers said. The other one nodded. Samuel exhaled and grabbed the neck of one of soldiers and snapped it. He grabbed the knife but the other soldier shot his left foreleg. Samuel dropped to the ground in pain and started holding his wound. The soldier then grabbed the knife and shoved it through his throat. Blood leaked everywhere as a gurgle sounded out. He pulled the knife out and shoved it through his stomach. His eyes and mane turned dark gray while the rest of him bleeds. He pulled out the knife to finish the draining colors of him. Steam hissed out on the bottom of he knife and a canister of colors popped out.

"This must be returned to Rose immediately for process of rainbows." the soldier said. He walked out of the room and picked up the mare's body. He jammed it into the machine. It stalled for a while; the bones snapped and an explosion of blood and organs flew out. The soldier didn't mind about Samuel's body in the room so he left it there to rot. He walked out of the room and went to the control room.  
**Meanwhile with Firestorm...  
**Firestorm was in a room but he cannot budge at all. He notices that he is on a table that has cuffs on it.  
"Oh haystacks. Why am I in here?" Firestorm asked himself. He groans in pain. A pony, a blue mare to be specific, walked in with a hacksaw. She looks like Pinkamena except the mane style was Vinyl Scratch's way.  
"Why do they call it a hacksaw? It doesn't hack things. Hacking things are with axes, knives, and cleavers." said the pony. Firestorm was terrified because this reference terrified him as a kid. A bloody and sadistic reference that he will never speak of.  
"Before your demise, Firestorm, let me introduce myself." the pony said. "My name is Moonstone. My talent was specified for nighttime patrols, finding rare Moonstones, and surgery uses." Firestorm's life flashed between his eyes because this is the last thing he would remember. A cute mare thats gonna kill him and this room. There was more from his childhood and military but they weren't many.  
"Well, it's time for you to say goodbye to everything you know." Moonstone said. She slammed the hacksaw into Firestorm's wing. The bone on his wing snapped in two and blood gushed. He cringed and cried in pain and misery. She kept hacking away on the wing until it fell off.  
"AAAAAAH! THE PAIN, THE BUCKING PAIN!" Firestorm screamed. Moonstone pulled out a bottle of imulsion that was strong enough to mess up your blood system.  
"Here, take some of this. This will ease you of pain." She smashed the bottle on Firestorm's head and blood splattered. The imulsion slipped through the coat and into the blood stream. Inside the blood stream, T-cells fought the imulsion but it overruled the cells and turn it into virus cells. Firestorm started emitting light and coughing up yellow blood.  
"You turned me lambent or you are poisoning me with imulsion? You know you can kill me." Firestorm hacked. Moonstone shoved the hacksaw into Firestorm's stomach and started sawing the insides. He cried in pain as the insides bleed. She pulled the hacksaw out of him and put her hooves around the cut. Moonstone pried it open and blood splatter her face.  
"Ah, the surgical memories of doing this. Now the only thing I don't remember is ponies glowing from the inside out." Moonstone said while putting down the saw. She pulled out a cleaver, covered around the edge with rainbows, and raised it.  
"If I have to die, then die I will!.."  
"I remember that song a lot in my childhood. It was my favorite song."  
"If I have to kill, then blood I'll spill!" Moonstone slammed the cleaver into Firestorm's forehead. His colors drained into it. A canister popped out with colors of him.  
"What's the point when I don't have organs for my surgical needs. I will have** _fun_ **with his dead body. After all, he was cute." Moonstone said. She put down the canister and cleaver and removed the cuffs off of Firestorm's corpse. Moonstone smiled as the body is on the ground. She removed the organs and put them in glass bottles. Moonstone then stitched up his cuts except the left wing. She cut off the right wing to make it even.  
"Let's put your body to this wall. I hope you don't mind anything." Moonstone said. She tossed the body into the wall covered in blood. Right beside his dead body is other corpses of the Surgeon.  
**Meanwhile with the last Pegasus survivor, Issac...**

Issac woke up with his coat stained with rainbows. He looked around as his vision got blurry. _Where am I?_ Issac thought. _The last thing I remember is with Rose and them but got gassed while Rose didn't. Did she done that on purpose or it was an accident._ He looked at himself and some of his coat was covered in rainbows. _What happened here? _Issac roamed around and found a communicator. Usually, Samuel and Firestorm wear these when they want to talk on certain days. They talk when they are playing games, working out, or talk if they are bored. He picked it up and put it into his ear.  
"Firestorm and Samuel, tell me if your there?" Issac asked. No response from the two.  
"This is Issac and I-" a stallion pulled the communicator and smashed it.  
"Are you trying to get caught. I don't want to get killed here." the stallion said. He has a buff voice and looks awfully familiar.  
"Is that you, Clark?" Issac asked. He nodded in response. Clark was a soldier of S.C.A.F for as long as Issac. He retired a month later from Issac's retirement. He is red, blue mane with a Mohawk style, orange eyes, and his cutie mark is the same as Firestorm's.  
"How did you get in here?" Issac asked.  
"I work here. I was thrown in that room with a straitjacket and metal chains for disobeying orders. I luckily broke out of there and hid in this room." Clark replied. Issac looked around.  
"Where's Rose?" Issac asked. Clark shrugged. He looks around to make sure no soldiers are around.  
"Lets get out of here before they now we are escaping." Clark said. Issac nodded. The two opened a door and looked in the hallways. No soldiers.  
"Hurry. Soldiers will arrive here soon." Clark ordered. As he said that, a laser bullet went through his head. Clark fell down dead.  
"CLARK!" Issac screamed. Bullets flew in the air as Issac sprinted towards the door. He swiped a card that Rose said it was wrong.  
"Halt, Issac! Surrender to us and you will be set free!" the soldier ordered. The door opened and bullets flew in the air. The door closed and locked itself.  
"I will not surrender. They will kill me." Issac said while gasping for breath. Rose was there in front of Issac before he knew it.  
"I've been waiting for you, Issac." Rose said. She smiled a devilish smile. Issac was scared.  
"Can we get out of here? Samuel and Firestorm are dead." Issac asked while hyperventilating. Rose nodded and punched Issac. He fell to the ground. He was KO completely.  
**5 minutes later...**  
Issac woke up for who knows how many times. She was looking at the group of soldiers to order to grab Clark's body and put it into the production room.  
"Rose, what did you do?" Issac asked. Rose turned around in surprise and looked at him in the eyes.  
"Awake and ready to see darkness flowing though, Issac? It's time..." the soldiers dragged Clark's body right near the machine. This machine is the main rainbow production machine with shredders. These shredders are sharp as katanas and it slashes and smashes the corpses to where it's a flat as a pancake and all cut up. In the process of one mash, the colors will drain till the chunks are gray. The chunks will drop to a machine where it liquefies the body to blood. Organs and intestines will be liquefied in the process.  
"...to see your friend's body to go." the soldiers tossed the body into the machine. Sounds are rough and streams of rainbows and blood splatter everypony. Rose looked at Issac sadistically with blood all over her face. She smiled at Issac with death all over.  
"Your time to go." Rose said. She punched Issac without warning and blood splattered. Issac was stunned from all of that power in one punch. He struggled to throw one but got countered with a kick to the face. Issac flew back right near some soldiers but got grabbed. His jaw was minorly broken but still able to speak.  
"I will kill you, Rose. After being friends, you will kill me and everypony I know that were friends." Issac slurred. A soldier stabbed him in the hind leg to shut him up. Issac grunts in pain.  
"Rose, do we shove him into the machine or leave it to your deeds?" the other soldier asked.  
"Leave it to me. I have personal things to talk to Issac." Rose ordered. The soldiers removed the knife out of Issac's hind leg. He dropped to the ground, all beaten up from before and now. Issac looked at Rose while she punched his back. Rose shattered his strong wings to disable his flight for escaping.  
"This entire time, Rose. I wanted to check out everything but you decided to kill me and every one of my friends." Issac struggled. Rose chuckled.  
"I did that for a reason, Issac. I never even told you that I knew everything about this place." Rose replied. She stomped Issac's back to snap it a bit. Issac screamed.  
"Well, it's time for you." Rose said. She picked up Issac and shoved him right near the machine. The soldiers know to turn off the machine under orders. Issac stood up but got tripped by a soldier. Rose grabbed Issac and shoved him on the blades.  
"BUCK!" Issac screamed. Blood was leaking onto the blade and his flesh sinks into it slowly. Issac grunts in major pain. Rose leaned in and spoken with a sadistic way, "Let me add one more thing that I can't say in front of you when I first met you."  
"What, Rose? Tell me, tell me now or I bleed out." Issac asked with a hint of crimson in his cheeks. She blushed and sighed deeply.  
"I love you all in my heart." Rose said. She kissed Issac and moaned. She grunts a bit and broke the kiss. Massive amounts of saliva come out of their mouths when they broke the kiss.  
"Sorry Issac but..." Rose walked to the lever and looked at Issac in a depressing way.  
"Don't do it, Rose. I know you care for me but all this power from working here caused you to kill everypony."  
"...there's no turning back from this lever." Rose pulled the lever and the machine started up. Issac had flashbacks from his childhood, military life, and meeting Rose when he got out of the military. _My death will be honored, Rose. I wish I would've stayed home and should of asked you out but this is where it all ends. My life ends here when everypony died, with my friends dead and Rose forcefully killing me. I love you all, my friends. I love you all. _Issac thought with a tears in his eyes. The machine started up and his body pancaked and sliced up to chunks. The chunks are gray and they liquefied to oily blood. It spilled to the lava and no trace of it shown. The machine spewed rainbows and Rose looked at the machine.  
"Issac, you have beautiful eyes, too." Rose said all quiet and depressed. She looked up. Rose inhaled and exhaled. _You have beautiful eyes, too..._


End file.
